


老琴房6

by wudunrou



Category: nani - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wudunrou/pseuds/wudunrou





	老琴房6

“维尼亚夫斯基第二协奏曲，”伊利亚伸手取过王耀递来的抽签结果：“第一乐章。”

老教授的学生很多，国内外演出也十分频繁。虽说王耀挂在老教授名下的大师班学习，但事实上整一学期无论高等还是低等班几乎都由伊利亚代课。学院里的考核多采用抽签模式，为了准备考试，王耀已经在琴房里闷头苦练到头晕脑胀。

王耀闭上眼揉弦，琴弦的震动传递至指尖，移调与变形，大跳，乐曲婉转迂回又温柔的行进着。随着乐曲情绪的高昂，维尼亚夫斯基常用的连顿弓技巧出现，伊利亚微微挺直了腰背仔细观察眼前情绪热烈饱满的演奏者——年轻的中国学生弓法变得铿锵有力起来，双音演奏转变的自然且水到渠成，紧接着是华彩段落里的难点，伊利亚记得王耀曾经在此处被自己批评过许多次，但这一回王耀将连顿弓长乐句酣畅淋漓的一弓完成，伊利亚满意的眯起眼睛。

年轻人紧闭着双眼，留长的黑发在脑后扎成马尾，手握琴弓完全沉浸的模样看起来优雅动人无比。他的发尾在随着动作在肩部轻轻扫动着，一时竟然让人移不开目光。

王耀用一串颤指结束了演奏，脸颊有点发红，微喘着垂下手中的琴，略带忐忑不安的看向评委席的伊利亚。

空气静默了两秒，然后伊利亚带领着另外两位评委一同用力的鼓起掌来。

“五分！无可争辩的五分！”一位副教授激动的对王耀说道。

年轻的中国学生喜出望外，试探性的望向伊利亚，那水润的黑色眼睛看起来像羊羔一般无辜又纯洁。伊利亚忽然想起他那天崩溃大哭的模样，不由心头一颤。

“五分。” 他对王耀说。

 

王耀在一群苏联学生的艳羡中出了教室，努力得到回报并且能够获得伊利亚的认可令他不由走路飘飘然。苏联人都知道中国学生不拿到五分都会心有不甘——他们是校园里最狂热的学习爱好者。

王耀心情愉悦，连带看腻的莫斯科的雪景都变得楚楚动人起来。他难掩笑容的晃荡着琴盒，在路边买了几块黑面包，随后跳舞一般脚步轻快的往宿舍走去。

没想到更大的惊喜正等待着他。

 

毛主席访问苏联的消息火速在中国学生内部流传起来，消息最灵通的一批人直接杀到机场参与了接机，这让后知后觉的音乐学院众人悔恨不已。好在中国留学生们要求见到毛主席的呼声越来越高，不久众人便接到通知，让大家11月17日早晨去莫斯科大学礼堂参加会议。

通知并未明说，但大家都纷纷猜测是毛主席要来，一时间气氛热烈起来。17号当天天刚蒙蒙亮，王耀就和音乐学院的同伴们一起往莫斯科大学赶。

严寒无法驱散年轻人激动狂热的心情，在那个年代的中国几乎没有人不对毛主席抱有崇拜之心。王耀的学校离莫斯科大学很近，本以为他们已经到的够早，没想到赶到学校礼堂时已经黑压压坐了一大片。

“我们应该5点就爬起来！”小谢后悔道。最前排的好位置已经没有了，万幸他们抢到了17排中间的座位。不久后能够容纳千人的礼堂便已经爆满，后来的学生们只好坐在地上，而更可怜的便只能挤在走廊内等待主席的到来。

大概整个莫斯科的中国学生都在这了，王耀想。

“你看到最前排的人没有！都是在军校学习的现役军人，”邻座是学地质的，没多久便和王耀搭起话来：“他们被大使馆安排到最前面维持秩序，早知道能坐第一排我也参军了。”

不认识的，认识的，学生们相互聊着天传递消息，礼堂里闹哄哄一片。

 

然而9点会议正式开始时众人期待的毛主席并没有出现，没有人愿意仔细听台上的陆定一说了些什么，纷纷递纸条给大使馆负责人要求见毛主席。

王耀不由觉得台上硬着头皮讲话的陆定一有些可怜。

大家从早晨一直等到下午，午饭也顾不得吃，生怕一出门位置便被别人抢去，等的不耐烦了，人群里便有人带头唱歌。

一个人唱，一群人唱，最后整个礼堂都跟着一起唱。

唱“歌唱祖国”，唱“东方红”，一首接着一首，歌声响彻云霄。

这是新中国最优秀的一群年轻人，他们怀揣着赤诚的报国理想在异国他乡汲取着祖国最缺乏的知识，从航空航天到地质勘探，从农学到纺织，从美术到音乐。

他们从最初的语言不通到成为整个学校里最优秀的学生。

“歌唱我们亲爱的祖国，从今走向繁荣富强。”

他们齐声唱道。

王耀邻座那个学地质的哥们儿五音不全几乎没一句在调上，音乐学院的同学都被他逗乐了，可他唱的认真的很，表情严肃，一丝不苟的走着调。

几千人的歌声和在一起，就成了恢宏壮丽的大合唱。不知怎的，听着隔壁走调的歌唱祖国，王耀的眼角反倒湿润起来。

 

下午6点，饥肠辘辘的学生们终于等到了心心念念的毛主席。领导人出现在讲台前时所有人都疯狂的站起了身，激动的喊叫着。

叫的什么呢？后来的王耀已经记不分明了，无外乎毛主席万岁一类语句，所有人都奋不顾身的往前挤，试图一睹国家领导人的风采。光踮起脚尖已经不够了，学生们纷纷踩上莫斯科大学礼堂内高级的椅子，没有人左顾右盼，被摄像机记录下来的都是相似的面孔——面带狂热笑容，激动的往主席台探着头。

王耀的视线被前排记者的摄像机挡住了一些，人群推搡起来，他差点摔倒。

新中国的最高领导人身材高大满面红光，同行的邓小平与他一比显得矮小许多。事实上他浓厚的湖南口音使得大部分学生完全摸不着头脑，王耀也全然不知道此刻自己听不分明的演讲会成为影响中国几代人的金句名言。

“世界是你们的，也是我们的，但是归根结底是你们的。你们青年人朝气蓬勃，正在兴旺时期，好像早晨八九点钟的太阳。希望寄托在你们身上……” 

这句话后来被印上手册，几乎人人都能张口背诵。但身为倾听者的王耀当时甚至分不清那句“世界”是什么意思，直到主席现学了俄语的“世界”解释给他们听，他方才恍然大悟。但这不影响学生们的热情，即使只听得一知半解，他们还是激动的给予最热烈的欢呼与掌声。

狂热的爱国清潮下，同国家领导人的亲密接触使得这群“天之骄子”心中纷纷涌起鸿鹄之志，年轻的面孔写满骄傲与喜悦，仿佛已经可以预见到自己为新中国建设立下汗马功劳的模样。

散场后王耀方才察觉自己早已饥肠辘辘，事实上，他们从早到晚就只吃了几口面包。

“快去吃饭吧，”他对尚在手舞足蹈的小谢说道：“我都快饿晕了。”

“吃，去餐厅吃顿好的，”同伴们欢笑起来：“密尔可是我们的。”

мир，世界，音译密尔。

他们并不知道此次主席访问苏联会给祖国带来怎样的发展机遇，他们置身于政治的洪流却尚不自知。年轻学子的脑海中除了学习便只有一些不可言说的少年烦恼，最美好的年岁里经历的一切对他们来说已足够精彩。

王耀与同伴们欢笑着，心满意足又意气风发的往高级餐厅走去。

 

这一刻，世界仿佛真的是他们的。


End file.
